Lunar's Legend
by angelofdeathroses
Summary: 75 years have pasted sense the hero of light died. what if the new hero was rased by the oldest son of the old hero that was a servant of Demon Lord Ghirahim. That a shiekah named Lunar had to help the hero save the world but how did this so called Lunar come to be. (This will be a yaoi later on)
1. progloge

** S**eventy- five years ago there was a war that had caused a Twili names Akio to become a demonic god. The Twili tried to go home but learned the portal had long gone closed. Akio started his search for the twilight mirror pieces so he could go home. While on his search he fell in love with a woman from the sheikah tribe. Akio had made the women his wife, they moved out of the sheikah village and had a son named Lunar shortly after. He was shocked when his son opened a portal to the twilight realm .Akio gave his wife a necklace that would light up when he wanted the portal to be opened. On Lunar's fifth birthday an army of monsters had attacked his village and killed every one. Seeing his mother being killed had made the amulet that kept his powers sealed to shedder. His form had changed he had long white hair, grayish skin, odd symbols on his forehead, fangs, and claws. Lunar had summoned two dark wolf like beasts that protected him from the monsters as lunar kill every monster he saw. Before Lunar's mother die she had given him her shiekah necklace that she always wear to remember her by. It had been a few after that his mom's friends that was from a sheikah village had come for him and trained him to be a sheikah. Lunar trained nonstop even though he was told the take breaks and not to pass his limits but he never listened. He had gotten sick many times because of it but he didn't care he just wanted to become stronger so that no one would get killed as long as he was around like mother did. By time Lunar was twelve he had masters everything he was taught. The leader of the tribe had summoned Lunar to speak to him about something really importation. Lunar stood in front of his leader "you called for me mama" he said bowing, his leader sighed "what have I told you about bowing to me child" she said. He straightened up "may I ask why you called for me mama?" he asked "I called you to talk to you about a very importation mission" the leader said. Lunar blinked a few times "a mission mama?" he questioned "yes one that only you can do" she stated. Lunar sighed "oh so it is that mission I thought I had more time then this to prepare mama" he looked down at his feet "with that look I'm guessing you saw something bad in one of your vision that made you not want to go?" She asked. Lunar turned to leave "just dying no big deal mama" he said leaving to get his things the leader hushed after him but he was already gone "seeing your own death that is a treble thing to see" she thought. Lunar walked into his room and started to pack his things making his pets look at him "Master Lunar where are we going" the female wolf asked knowing that she and her brother where going with him. He was still getting his things together "to track down the hero" he stated plainly, the female wolf blinked "really it is time for that?" she asked. Lunar laughed lightly "yes Twililia it is" he said smiling at her "what are you smiling about lunar you're just walking in to a death trap" the male wolf said making Lunar sigh " way to go Zoli you idiot you have gone and made lunar up set" she said harshly. Zoli looked at his sister "I'm just telling the truth and you know that" he said in a huff , Lunar looked at them "can you two stop that please" he said sighing again as he put knives in his boots "let's go now" he said walking out the door to the hall. Twililia and Zoli followed Lunar as they left for their journey.


	2. Chapter 1

**L**unar and his companions have left the shiekah village to start their journey to search for the new hero. Lunar followed the map in his mind from one of his visions. He looked over his shoulder when Twililia spoke "Master Lunar where are we going exezackly?" she question "Farore Woods to the sacred grove" Lunar said. Before Twililia could as why Lunar answered "it is the fastest way to the Deep Woods to ask lady Farore to let us get to the hero's where about" Zoli did not look pleased with that answer. Zoli speeded up and stopped in front of Lunar "do we really need to go see that over grown lizard" he huffed angrily "what do you have against her ladyship?" Twililia asked. Zoli snarled "likes making people go thought hell to help her and then likes to torcher them to see if they are worthy!" Lunar sighed "we have to talk to her Zoli she is the only one that has the key to the aura where the hero is" Zoli snarled again. Lunar walk by Zoli into the hyruled field and killed every monster that attached him making their blood splatter leaving behind a bloody trial of corpses. Zoli smirked "he never seize to amaze me" he said following Lunar with his eyes "well Lunar may amaze you but he worries me if he ever turns evil he would have no trouble killing us" Twililia said sadly. Zoli rolled his eye "if that ever happens then we just stay out of his way" he said as they started to follow Lunar again. Lunar looked at the bridge that lead to Farore Woods blankly lost in thought before crossing thinking of the vision of his death "who was that person who was holding me when I died in my vision I could only see their eyes clearly? I know it wasn't zoli sense he has golden eyes not crimson and whoever it was I looked happy to see them as I died in their arms" he thought to himself. He snapped out of thought when same one called out to him. He looked around to find the where the voice came from but no one was there other than Twiliila and Zoli then he noted a fairy sitting on his shoulder. Lunar kept looking at the fairy "who are you" he asked the fairy "I'm Nyctophila I'm a dark fairy and you are" the fairy chuckled darkly "Lunar" he said. Nyctophila look really happy when Lunar said his name "our names match" he smiled "how so?" Lunar asked "will my name means one that loves the night and yours has to do with the moon so they match" he said smiling. Lunar smiled at Nyctophila "so do you plan to come with us" he asked Nyctophila nodded. Lunar start to walk again till he got to a locked gate "damn it's locked" zoli said when he saw the gate. Lunar walk away from the gate to look for the key for the lock "we have to look for the key and we don't have much day light left" he said "what if we don't find that damn key huh then we would have come so far for no fucking reason" Zoli said annoyed. Lunar sighed "for a guy who doesn't talk much you surely knows how to curse" he said "fuck you Lunar" Zoli snarled "you wish you could" Lunar smirked making zoli look away as if blushing. Nyctophila burst into laughter laughing so hard he almost fell off of lunar's shoulder "he shut up real quick" he said still laughing "shut up fairy" zoli snarled " make me fur ball" he said sticking he tongue out at Zoli making him growl. Lunar saw a man walk to the house they passed. He brushed Nyctophila off his shoulder lightly and walked up to the man "sir sorry to bother you but do you by any change have the key for that gate over there" Lunar asked. The man nodded "yes I do but why would you want to go to that creepy place?" the man asked "we have to go though here to get somewhere so can I have the key please?" Lunar asked. The man took the key out of his pocket giving it to Lunar "thank you sir" he said smiling cutely making the man blush lightly "n-no problem" the man stuttered. Lunar walk back to the gate where the others where and unlock the gate walking though it "it is dark in here" Nyctophila said looking around then he saw a flicker of light. He looked down to see a black and red flame in Lunar's hand "how are you doing that?" he asked amazed Lunar didn't answer not knowing what to say." Zoli smirked "without those ear rings he wouldn't even look like that he is something unexpected" he said making Lunar glare at him "what I'm just telling the truth" zoli said still smirking "no you just have a death wish" Lunar growled. Nyctophila tilled his head "what is Lunar then?" he asked "a demonic god" Zoli said, he turned to Lunar" really!? Why are you not in that form I want to see it!" he said excessively. Lunar sighed annoyed "I can't take these off by myself some one of my blood line has to do it for me" he said giving Zoli death glares as he walked pass him. They walked through the tunnel till they got to the end of it seeing purple fog in the way of their path. Lunar's eyes glowed purple having a vision of what he had to do he waved the flam in front of the fog making some of it clear. He waved the flame as he walked the others close behind him. Lunar got one of his needles out throwing it striking an enemy dead on. He killed enemies in the fog till he got to the gate seeing four monsters he got out his bow and four arrows readying them then shoot them all at once striking the monsters in the heart making Nyctophila staring in amazement. Lunar pulled his arrows out of the monsters making their blood splatter after retrieving his arrows he walked through the gate. Nyctophila looked up at Lunar seeing his eyes still purple as he looked around. Lunar climbed onto a ledge jumping off of it then started to fly when he heard to others scream. He laughed at the others reactions "did you guys really think you I couldn't fly" he said still laughing "when did you learn to do that" twililia asked her voice shacking "the day you guys didn't want to go to training with me" he said floating in with his arms crossed. Lunar flew to a large root looking back when Twililia called out to him "master where are you going" she asked "to the sacred grove I'll summon you guys when I'm there" he said flying away. Lunar and Nyctophila flew to the Sacred Grove being carefully not to run in to anything. He landed and walked to a big tree in the grove seeing a stone with a song on it. Lunar pulled out his flute putting it to his lips and started to play the song on the stone. When he finished he heard laughter making him look around only to see a person that was the size a child "Skull Kid" Lunar said softly making the child till his head at his name. Lunar got a little closer "can you take me to the entries of the deep woods" he asked skull kid knowing that skull kid would make it into a game. Skull Kid disappeared reappearing by a blocked door way making it open and ran through it. Lunar followed him having to look around to find him. When Lunar spotted Skull Kid he disappeared in a fiery of black and red squares and reappeared the same way in front of Skull Kid making him laugh. They did this ten more times till they got to the deep woods entries. Lunar smiled at Skull Kid "thank you" he said "that was fun come and play again see ya" Skull Kid said disappearing. Lunar summoned Zoli and Twililia. Zoli snarled "you sure did take your damn sweet time" he said "did you really want to play Skull Kid's little game to get here" Lunar asked putting his hand on his hip. Lunar smirked when Zoli didn't answer "that is what I thought" he said walking in the direction of Farone's watery home.


End file.
